List Of A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants Episodes
Here is a list of the episodes of A Day With SpongeBob Squarepants. The first season will run January 26 - late 2014. The second season is planned for an early 2015 release. Season 3 is also coming around April 2016 (approximately). Season 1 Episodes are added to the table when their pages are made! Season 2 Episodes will come when their episode pages are made! Season 3 Coming soon! Upcoming Episodes Season 1 Season 2 These are only a FEW upcoming episodes. More will be announced as more information is released. Shorts ADWSS shorts started airing in mid-summer. 10 shorts go along with each season. They start airing usually halfway through a season and are spaced by 2 days, unless short writers are absent. A list of shorts (which soon will be turned into a table) can be found below. Season 1 1. Interior Decorating 2. Love And War 3. Rise And Shine 4. Sick And Tired 5."Crabby" Patty 6. No Brain No Gain 7. Lost And Found 8. Potty Trained 9. Summer Roast 10. Feeding Time Season 2 1. Free Of Charge 2. Addiction Overload 3. Crash Course 4. Crazy Castle 5. The Last Bottle On Earth 6. The Second Plankton Scrapped Episodes 1. Oh Barnacles! - Scrapped due to being off topic of the show and the title did not fit the plot. The episode was immediately scrapped when the plot was shown to the director. It followed Squidward, dancing to music for 10 minutes straight. Obviously irrevelant, that's why it was removed. 2. Sponge Vs Sponge - Not funny and too long, about a clone of SpongeBob fighting SpongeBob after an arguement. Part of the theme was recycled into Seeing Double. 3. Seeing Double (alternate version) - By Ghastlyop, the episode was never written because it was already made by SuperFanon. The plot was false, as Ghastlyop was not informed of the true plot. The alternate version bared a high resembelance to In-sponge-iac. 4. "Dinner With Dutchman / Bringing A Friend To Your House / Plankton's Fails" - Not ever written, these episodes actually weren't declined from writing, but they were cut out because they were airing on July 4th, so they were replaced with "Independence Day". Dinner With Dutchman was about SpongeBob having dinner with the Flying Dutchman, and discovers he will be dessert, Bringing A Friend To Your House was about SpongeBob making a tutorial video about how to have fun with your friend at your house, and Plankton's Fails was a montage of Plankton failing to get the Krabby Patty formula. Dinner With Dutchman was completely scrapped, Bringing A Friend To Your House was recycled into "How to Make Your Playdates Awesome", and Plankton's Fails was simply moved, and was paired with the recycled version of Bringing A Friend To Your House. Music from Dinner With Dutchman can still be heard on some ADWSS music albums. 5. Close Call (alternate version) - This was actually the first version, about a group of fish stalking SpongeBob. But the writers could not write an appealing episode along the plot, so it was changed to the current version. 6 . Sports Day - This episode was about Spongebob entering a Sports Day but loses the race and loses confidence so Patrick helps him gain it back and win the Sports Day. This was recycled and remade into the episode The Cook Off. The reason it was changed is that SpongeBob never had much interest in sports (other than jellyfishing). 7. A Navy Story - This episode was actually going to be paired with Krusty Labyrinth rather than Golden Acorn. According to storyboards, Pearl asks her dad "Why am I a whale if you're a crab? How does that make sense?" in one of the first boards, and Mr. Krabs begins to tell her a story, then the board ends. Another board torwards the end of the episode shows Mr. Krabs, out in a battlefield with everyone fighting, nearby an un-named male whale, who is suffering as he got injured, and he tells Mr. Krabs to take care of his daughter as he is about to die. There are no other storyboards discovered. The episode was replaced with another backstory episode (Golden Acorn) likely because the theme was a bit too dark. 8. Unnamed episode - This episode has no chronological sense: it introduces 4 characters that never appear in an other episode but it appears that the episode is the pilot of the series, however that is impossible. The grammar is bad and the transcript is incomplete. The script was never used. A link with more information and the script can be found here. The episode was canceled because IRmjii had a new idea for the spin-off as originally the series had a different plot and it is unknown if it will be recycled into a future episode. It was found via a contributions list and the name, according to the contributions, is supposedly "Nice To Meet You", however it is unknown if this title is official or not. To find it in a contributions list, go to "There's No Place Like Home" and a few of the early revisions show a page named "Nice To Meet You". To find the script go to early revisions of There's No Place Like Home (ADWSS episode transcript). 9. Another unnamed episode - This episode chronologically made sense to the other unnamed episode. This was going to be paired with the unnamed episode. The plot was that Gooey (the paint pallet introduced in the previous unnamed episode) created a masterpeice work of art which went into the museum, making Squidward jealous, so Squidward attempts to get his art in the museum, while Gooey tries to give him some art tips (which Squidward doesn't listen to). This was likely changed into Artist At Work after the series' plot changed. No evidence via contributions list is left, and not many lines were written for it: (The episode opens with Squidward and Gooey in the same house, painting their own paintings and suddenly they finish) Gooey: Here's mine! (holds up his painting, revealing a watercolour-style painting of a sunset over hills) Squidward: Here's mine! (holds up his painting, which appears to just be a scribble) Gooey: Um........ great, great....... Those are the only lines known to be written, and nothing else is known about the episode. Various other episodes have been removed such as "Sandy's New Invention / Patrick Writes A Book" because new episodes take their place: in that case, the Halloween episode pair. The ones above are the most notable scrapped episodes. Category:Episodes Category:A Day With SpongeBob Squarepants